Fire Water Steam
by Ceridwen Lucius
Summary: What happens when a fire dragon and a water nymph get together? Something steamy of course. AU/OC Two or three shot story. Maybe more. Just depends. Could be a slow burn romance or an explosive one night stand. Who knows? Rated M - just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Nerissa hauled her body out of the shallow strait that ran through the middle of the island, winding its way through the forest. Using her strong arms, she pulled herself along the ground away from the water until her streaming, ribbon like tail emerged completely onto the dry ground. Breathing was a nightmare, verging on asphyxiation, until her gills gradually receded from her sides, folding inward and expanding to form lungs to allow her to breath the air on land.

Her beautiful tail divided into three parts. First, the back peeled away, the flat paddle-like end forming the trailing end of a gossamer, glistening dress of blue and green as if her scales had been knit together to form the fabric. Next, the remaining part of her serpentine tail split to form two human legs. The aquamarine scales on her upper torso formed the top of her dress creating a lovely yet armor like covering to protect her. Beads of water gathered around her neck in a circle forming a pearly liquid necklace. At least the magic gifted to her by her human sorcerer father and water dragon mother enabled her to construct a form to allow her to exist in both worlds.

Nerissa twisted her wet hair the color of the clear blue sky and shallowest parts of the ocean into a thick braid to keep it out of her face. Her eyes, a shade of green equivalent to the green of the verdant grass under bare feet, scouted the area around her. Through the trees she could see the sun setting, lighting up the sky in shades of fire: red, orange, and yellow.

Red. Her favorite color. The color of his shining scales. And also the color of his hair when he took human form. His eyes were like lustrous rubies no matter which form he chose. The fire dragon.

Nerissa pressed her hand to her chest in an effort to keep it from beating through her newly formed ribs. She sniffed the air on the off chance that she might catch a whiff of him. She smelled a scent akin to smoke from burning wood. Pleasant. With only a small hint of destruction. The aroma of him. He was close.

The air swirled around her, chilling her still damp skin. Night was coming. He would be on patrol, wandering through the forest in search of intruders, protecting his master's land - a volcanic island. Meanwhile, she had left her own master alone. But she had come here on his behalf at his request.

"Fire dragon!" she called, her voice bouncing back to her from the trees. "Kirishima!"

"What is it water demon?" he asked, his voice deep and growling. He appeared out of the grouping of trees in front of her as a great big red dragon.

Nerissa sighed, rolling her eyes. Mild anger and major aggravation pushed away the excitement of her anticipation of his arrival.

"I'm not a water demon, lava lizard," she retorted acidly.

"Lava lizard?" he repeated in his loud, booming voice. "Why are you here water nymph?"

His body started to shrink, the elongated torso gradually raising up until he resembled an extremely large lizard-puppy thing begging for food. His arms and legs elongated to form human limbs. The scales melted away into rivulets of crimson that slid across his body like water to reform into his clothing: loose red pants,skirted by another layer of red material, and tucked into knee high black boots with white fur around the top. Bare from the waist up with a sprinkling of iridescent scales across his upper chest and top of his shoulders, he flaunted a hard ridged belly, defined chest, and well muscled arms. He retained part of his dragon appearance from the horns on his head, the wings on his back, and his long, tapering tail. All of these dragon attributes had become smaller and proportional to his human semblance.

"I rather miss you calling me fire lizard," Kirishima said, his lips parting to reveal his sharp pointed teeth that reminded her of a shark's teeth.

Nerissa inhaled deeply, her breathing shaky and hitching at the end of her long inhale. _Dammit_ , she cursed herself. _Hold it together._

"Why are you here, Nerissa? Does your master have a message for mine?" he inquired.

"Yes," she gushed, suddenly recalling her actual reason for being here. "Master Midoriya, the Lord of Terra Firma, would like to cordially invite your Prince, the fire warrior, to a banquet to discuss an alliance."

"When will this banquet take place?"

The humanized fire dragon stepped closer, and she backed up a step to keep her distance from him. Not that she didn't want to be close to him. Therein lay her problem. She wanted to be extremely close to him. However, she had to maintain her professionalism and her dignity while acting as envoy for her Lord and Master. At the moment, her position as trusted proxy and devoted friend to Izuku Midoriya outweighed her desire to get to know the handsome dragon better. They had formed a friendly relationship acting as go betweens for their lieges of the neighboring kingdoms.

"The banquet will be planned a week from the time of my return to my master should the answer be favorable. Until I receive an answer, I will remain here," she said, raising her chin defiantly.

"My master will need time to think over this request. He does not accept such invitations quickly. Where will you stay?" Kirishima asked her.

The metaphorical wind immediately left her sails. Nerissa had expected an immediate answer. How much time did the barbarian need to think? A simply yes or no was all she required.

She glanced around, rubbing her cool arms with her hands. Being a sea creature and coming from the cold depths of the ocean, one would believe her to be accustomed to frigid temperatures. However, spending time on land, walking in the sunshine with her master, had acclimated her more to the warmer air. She would have thought a land mass situated on top of a volcano overflowing with molten rock would be a little warmer. However, the water surrounding it stayed wonderfully tepid so most of it must be under the surface of the island and the sea.

"I suppose I could sleep here in the forest. Or in the shallows surrounding the island. They're nice and warm," she murmured, looking around as if a presentable place to sleep would show itself.

"You can stay at the castle. With me," he added, smiling broadly. His cheeks turned as red as his hair when she fastened her shocked gaze to his face.

"What about your master?" she questioned. "Will he mind?"

Nerissa did not care for the violent, loud, and completely unsophisticated Warrior Prince of the tiny island. He was everything her master was not which confused her as to why her Lord Midoriya wanted anything to do with man, why he tried so hard to be his friend and ally. She wanted to believe it was to strengthen their small island kingdoms, to give them both a sense of peace and security. However, somehow she had no doubt the warrior prince could hold his own in a fight with absolutely no one to help him.

She looked into the glittering ruby orbs studying her emerald green eyes. Besides, he had his dragon to protect him. Kirishima: strong, proud, and oh so handsome. She bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyelashes to her cheeks to avoid his probing irises. A shudder started at her shoulders and ran through her body more from what his steamy look had done to her rather than her chilled skin.

"He won't mind," he assured her. "You look cold."

Nerissa gasped when his scaly tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. He was warm like a fire, the heat radiating from his body to hers.

"Why would a land dweller choose a water spirit to be his go-between?" he questioned her, winding his tail around her again.

"Because I live in the gap, quite literally, between their two worlds. The two islands are separated by the sea, my world. So in a way, I'm protecting my own interests, my own people, as well," she explained. "I can tell you the story of how I met my master."

"Another time," Kirishima said, the pointed tip of his tail touching her chin. "And I'll tell you the story of how I met mine."

Nerissa's entire body quivered. Heat emanated from his tail which pulsated around her with each beat of his heart. The thrumming resonated through her chest, finding her jittery heart. The steady beating of his heart calmed hers, bringing down her pulse to match the tranquil rhythm of his.

"Let's go to the castle. I will take you to a room."

* * *

A/N: I'm honestly not sure how far I'll go with this. It may be just remain a plot bunny. It could be a short long story or a long short story. Or maybe it will grow into a full fledged story. I always did like the little AU ending of the second season of My Hero Academia. I was inspired by seeing artist's concepts of Kirishima as a dragon. I had a few thoughts and decided to type them up to see how well they would be received. Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The castle never ceased to amaze her. Her first time coming here she had expected a crumbling, dark, forbidding place. Instead, she found a place of light and life, even laughter.

"Take my hand," Kirishima kindly ordered her, extending his hand behind him as they came to the back steps that led into the kitchen.

Nerissa happily complied, sliding her hand into his soft, warm palm.

"You're so cold," he commented as he opened the door and the heated air from the ovens rolled over them like a wave.

The pretty young women in the kitchen greeted him with big smiles and blushed cheeks. They acknowledged her politely with words, recognizing her as a former guest and important emissary from a neighboring kingdom. Their eyes, however, cast invisible daggers at her especially when they took note of her hand securely encased in his.

The older women working in the kitchen ignored him but nodded at her. A few offered food or drink to her which she graciously declined as he pulled her through the kitchen and toward the back stairs that led to the second floor. Instead of taking her to one of the guest rooms there where she had stayed before, he continued dragging her up the winding staircase to the third floor reserved for the castle residents such as himself and the Prince.

"Where are we going?" she questioned him in a hushed voice as they entered the wide hallway.

Lit torches mounted on the wall every few feet reflected off the cream colored marble veined in dark brown filling the area with soothing amber ambient light. Kirishima stopped in front of a door halfway down the lengthy hall.

"This is my room," he announced, turning to her. His eyelashes fell against his cheek that once again turned the most lovely shade of vermilion like his hair.

The familiarity bred by their frequent meetings and the courteous friendship that had developed between them apparently made him bold. Yet he still retained an innocence, an unassuming sincerity that enabled her see him as an endearing, platonic friend as she had always seen him. An electrical tingle tickled the base of her spine, warning her that their relationship was about to change.

"Y-your r-room?" she stuttered, feeling his fingers tighten around her hand.

"How long have we known each other?" His eyes met hers, holding them captive with his stunning crimson irises. He pushed open the door with taking his eyes off of her.

"Uhm...well..." She hesitated, rolling her eyes upward as if she could find the answer written on the inside of her eyelids. "I believe it's been about two years. Maybe more."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" His pointed upper teeth caught his lower lip, displaying his apprehension as he waited for her answer.

"No," she answered truthfully, placing the palm of her free hand against his cheek.

Her heart ached as she watched his hopeful expression shatter and fall away to disappointment and sadness. She stroked his cheek with her thumb to entice him to look at her.

"But upon the second and third look, I believe things began to change," Nerissa admitted. "I've seen you many, many more times than that."

Her heart fluttered inside her chest when the corners of his mouth lifted, stretching, until his lips separated into a wide grin that revealed most of the v-shaped sparkling white teeth in his mouth. In a veiled manner he had confessed he loved her. And she had confessed her own love for him in an equally abstruse way.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kirishima asked.

"I do," she answered, walking into his room and pulling him along behind her.

A fire burned in the sandstone fireplace built into the wall. It seemed quite natural for him to have a fire burning in his room, although he seemed to have an internal heat source of his own.

A blush crept up her neck and over her face when she looked at the massive bed sitting against the opposite wall. The tall, pointed, oak wood spindles on top of each column at the corners of the bed reached almost to the ceiling. The puffy brown covering the color of rich dark brown earth looked so comfortable and inviting.

"So you sleep in a bed?" Nerissa inquired.

"Should I sleep in a cave on a pile of gold?" he retorted.

"I guess not," she giggled at herself. "All of those hard gold coins would not allow a restful sleep. Even in your dragon form."

"I've come to favor my human body. I stay this way most of the time now. Your visit today was unexpected which is why I transformed into a dragon. I am happy to see you," he said, his blush deepening to a shade of dark crimson.

At last Kirishima released her hand in favor of pulling her close. Her heart beat fast like that of a terrified rabbit. But she wasn't afraid. He placed one hand flat to the small of her back to hold her firmly against him. The excitement of anticipation, the desire for more of his touch, increased the electrical spark in her spinal cord to a dull hum of energy that slowly rose up her vertebral column like mercury in a thermometer on a hot day. His other hand rested on her jaw, tilting her face upward so the only thing she could see was his glorious face.

"Say my name," he implored her, his voice low and his breathing heavy.

"Kirishima," she croaked wishing she had accepted a glass of water in the kitchen.

Nerissa swallowed convulsively when his eyes lowered to her mouth. When the tip of his forefinger touched the corner of her mouth, her lips parted slightly as she inhaled sharply. Her body trembled helplessly as he dragged his fingertip across her bottom lip. Then he traced her top lip. His fingers rested on her neck, falling every so slowly across her skin, following the curve of her neck. There they danced over her collarbone to her shoulder. Everywhere his fingertips touched shot off sparks igniting her nerve endings with the most delightful fire.

Nerissa gasped again when his face lowered toward hers. Instead of kissing her, he rested his cheek against hers. Her hands flattened to his chest relishing the dual texture of his scales: smooth on the flat tops and rough on the edges where they overlapped. Her heart beat in her ears when his lips grazed the outer part of her ear next to her cheek.

"Say my human name," he commanded her in the most enthralling manner, his hot breath teasing the inner part of her ear.

Nerissa bit her lower lip to withhold a moan as the muscles tensed in her lower belly with delicious arousal.

"Eijirou," she whispered hoarsely.

Eijirou's lips pressed a kiss to her cheek. Next he kissed her temple, the middle of her forehead, her other temple, and her other cheek.

Nerissa never knew chaste, typically platonic kisses of friendship, could be so provocative, evoking a craving in her she had never experienced before. Her knees weakened when his lips glided over the corner of her mouth, catching the smallest bit of her lips in a kiss.

"Eijirou," she whispered once more, this time as a plea.

Nerissa held her breath when his mouth pressed squarely to hers in a tender, pure kiss to convey his emotions to her. How long had loved her? She could ascertain the strength of his feelings through the gentle, controlled way he kissed her. He wanted more but he held back, waiting for her to return the sentiment on her own - just like he had for a while now.

Her feelings of love had been slow in coming, rising up when they were together then ebbing away when they were apart. Each time those emotions of fondness, affection, and liking returned, her feelings toward him had grown stronger. At the moment, as he kissed her, pressing his lips tighter to hers, her love for him filled her heart, bursting forth and overflowing. Her emotions gushed forth from her eyes in tears that flowed down her cheeks, wetting both of their lips as he kissed her so sweetly.

"I'm so very glad you came here, surprising me," he panted after he lifted his mouth from hers.

"Me too. I didn't expect to be taken by surprise myself in such a wonderful way." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Will you stay with me?"

Suddenly, the intoxicating magic cast upon them vanished. Nerissa pressed her cheek to his chest over his heart. Her arms wrapped around his waist, embracing him.

"I can only promise tonight," she said. "Neither one of us knows what tomorrow will bring. Nor are we free to leave our masters."

"Would you leave your Lord and Master even if you were free?" Eijirou asked her, tipping her head back with a finger under her chin.

Nerissa studied his rose red irises that searched her emerald green ones for an answer. She gave him the most honest answer she could.

"I don't know."

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully, blinking slowly to break eye contact. He brought his mouth to hers for a kiss. "Then I guess we should make the most of the time we have."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here we are at Chapter 2 with my little experiment. Thank you maxridelover for your quick response and enthusiasm that has spurred me on. We shall see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

A resounding boom like a thunderclap sounded through the room when someone banged on the chamber door. Nerissa jumped back from Kirishima who simply groaned in disappointment from the interruption, his head hanging in dejection.

"Kirishima!" the feral prince shouted.

Prince Bakugou possessed one volume: loud. His personality operated on full throttle at all times. Always wide open and most often angry, he was frightfully bad tempered and often noisy. She detested the man. He was in direct contrast to her master. Lord Midoriya was quiet, thoughtful, kind, and soft spoken. Yet there was something about this savage prince he liked immensely.

"Is the water demon in there with you?" he demanded, hammering on the door again with his powerful fists. "Open the door. I need to speak to her."

"Water demon," she muttered irritably, rolling her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

Kirishima dutifully crossed the room to the door to open it. There Bakogou stood, his wild, pale wheat colored hair poking up in all directions and his red, angry eyes fixed on her. He was shirtless as always but not wearing his cape edged in fur which gave him some semblance of being clothed beyond his black pants and black knee high boots with fur trim. He and his faithful dragon had a lot in common with their fashion choices.

Glowering at the Prince, her eyes scanned him critically from head to toe. His muscles looked as hard as the glare in his eyes. Strong, powerful, intimidating. She honestly believed he could hurt someone just by giving them a blistering glance with those burning red irises that looked like twin fiery infernos then finish the job with his muscular body.

"Don't you have a message for me?" Prince Bakugou questioned her gruffly, grinding each word through his teeth.

"I bid you good evening, Master and Liege of the noble Fire Dragon," Nerissa greeted him, employing her best diplomatic skills. She bowed her head, placing one foot in front of the other and bending her knees to lower her body into a deep curtsy giving him the respect he deserved due to his monarchical position - not his charming personality.

"You have been given words by your master for me. Tell me," he commanded her, coming into the room to stand in front of her.

Raising her body slowly, she stood tall, tilting her chin upward with pride. He may be Kirishima's master, but he wasn't hers. However, for his sake, she would be courteous and civil. But she would stand her ground and not let that man move her beyond her will.

"I believe tomorrow in your throne room would be the better choice for an audience with you during which I will relay my message. I don't think this is the proper time or the place for - OH!" she exclaimed when he grabbed her by the hand to pull her from the room.

"Fine, then we'll go somewhere else," he growled, pulling her down the hall to his private suite.

Nerissa started to grow exceedingly uncomfortable being dragged, quite literally, from one intimate personal domicile to the next.

"But good, sir!" she protested, jerking her wrist free from his vise like grip when he kicked the door closed behind himself. "I am tired from my journey and desire rest."

"Hmph," he scoffed derisively, his top lip peeling back from his upper teeth in a snarl as he glared at her with skepticism. "You were about to do anything but sleep."

"Your highness, please," she begged, heat rushing to her face from the embarrassment of his correct assumption.

"Now," the prince said in a low voice, his disposition shifting remarkably. "Give me the words he sent by you. Please."

Nerissa held his eyes noting the way their destructive flames of fury flared briefly then diminished to a soft red glow like embers from a warming fire. Her unease shifted into a pleasant acceptance of her new and empowering position. Although he viewed her as nothing more than a lowly servant, a messenger, she held something of incredible importance to him at the moment. And he wanted it quite desperately.

"My kind master has once again extended his hand in friendship toward you," she said, following her words with the physical gesture of extending her hand toward him. "He would like to invite you to a banquet, to discuss a merger of your kingdoms."

"Friendship," he murmured, taking her hand.

Nerissa winced at his touch but from surprise, not disgust. She attempted to wrench herself free, however, he would not let go and held her hand fast. He wasn't hurting her, despite his fingers ensconcing her hand with a powerful but firm grip. Shockingly, he had the same effect on her that his dragon did. Her body warmed to his touch, a soothing heat spreading throughout and chasing away the chill that had plagued her since her arrival. The feeling in this case was more comforting than sexual arousal.

"A merger?" he queried, drawing her forward.

"Y-yes," she stammered. She could feel waves of heat wafting off his body and penetrating hers she stood so close to him. "He believes your two kingdoms can find peace and security if bonded together. A mutually beneficial relationship not only for your people but for the two of you on a more personal level. Master Midoriya said two are better than one especially if they have the same goals. Together, you can uplift one another. Support, encourage, and strengthen each other. You two will both be better together than apart, creating a life and a unified kingdom no one can destroy. But alone, if one of you falls, and the other is not there to pick him up, that one will be devastated."

"Tch," he hissed through his teeth, a smile that was only slightly condescending lifting one corner of his mouth. His eyes focused on hers with soul piercing intensity. "Those are his exact words?"

His voice was not harsh and growling like usual but gentle and almost kind. She did not know what to think about all of these drastic changes in his attitude and mannerisms. With her voice stolen from her by sheer astonishment, she nodded mutely to affirm that those were indeed Lord Midorya's exact words.

"That sentimental idiot. He should have just asked me himself. But I guess he was afraid I would say no."

"Sir?" Her questioning eyes studied his that became unfocused as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Her suspicions about her Lord and Master's words being about more than their kingdoms becoming one were confirmed. Although he had never outright told her, she had suspected that Master Midoriya's feelings were about more than acting in the best interests of his people. He loved this man like she loved Kirishima. The man in front of her obviously returned those romantic feelings.

Nerissa had not expected this turn of events in negotiations. How did she not see it coming? Perhaps she had been too blind, pursuing her own feelings and love interest to notice. The numerous visits and repetitive negotiations between them over the last couple of years suddenly made sense. They seemed to be rehashing the same conversations, the same circular arguments, over and over. She never complained because the frequent visits gave her more time with her Fire Dragon. It just now occurred to her their two masters weren't having trouble coming to a decision about their political fusion so much as their personal union.

The dumbfounded message bearer couldn't breathe when the realization punched her in the gut like a fist. She had just delivered a wedding proposal and the banquet would be a celebration of Prince Bakugou's acceptance. Then there would be a wedding and a subsequent joining of their lands. She was not sure which epiphany shocked her more: the fact her shy, demure, seemingly naive Lord held such powerful romantic notions for this man or that he had used her as a courier to covertly convey those aspirations.

"Your highness," she rasped, her throat constricting around the ball of emotions that threatened to choke her. "What would you like for me to tell him?"

"I'll tell him myself," he responded quickly. "Preparations to leave for your homeland will begin tomorrow. We should be ready to leave the day after that."

"But, your highness, he wanted to me to return with your answer. To prepare the banquet."

"He was that confident I would say yes?"

Nerissa doubted it since Lord Midoriya had sent her with the proposal. Obviously he had been terrified of rejection. Although Prince Bakugou did possess at least one nice bone in his body, his skull was still incredibly thick.

"So I presume your reply is favorable?" she inquired.

"It is. By the way, what are your desires for my dragon?" Prince Bakugou asked, one of his blond eyebrows raising toward his hairline.

"Well, sir, considering many things have progressed at a rather unsettling rate tonight, I'd prefer not to - "

"Don't dodge the subject, water demon. Tell me how you feel about him," he ordered her, letting go of her hand and backing away a few steps.

"I love him," she confidently stated.

"Then I release him," he announced, shrugging his shoulders. "He will be free to do as he pleases. Go where he wants to go. Be with who he wants to be with." He turned his back to her, clasping his hands together behind him. "I'll speak with Izuku about doing the same for you. You should go get some sleep. Or do whatever you would prefer doing instead of sleeping."

Nerissa blushed from the implication. Since he was looking at her over his shoulder, she bowed her head in a more sincere show of respect for him this time.

"Sir, if I may venture my feelings on that - "

"Did I ask for your opinion?" he cut her off using his typical acidic tone.

"I do not wish to leave my master's side," she pushed on anyway. "I was never treated as a servant but rather a trusted friend." _Although he did hide his true intentions for this man from me,_ she thought to herself. There would be a discussion about this after her return home. "I also know the depth of Kirishima's allegiance to you. I can say with all confidence that he would not want to leave you either."

"I never said the two of you had to leave," he corrected her, his tone back to being mild, somewhat friendly. "You will be free to do so if you wish. But I think we would prefer the two of you stay with us as loyal companions, acting on your own will, not ours. Kirishima has always been my protector and my friend. Just like you are to Midoriya." He pivoted on his boot heel to face her. "I know you've always hated me, and, honestly, I didn't like you that much either. I feared you stood in the way of me being with Izuku. Now, you and I will have to learn to get along. For his sake."

Nerissa thought for a moment, realizing maybe her master shared that same fear; that she would protest their being together due her own selfish personal feelings. She did not love her master romantically, but platonically yet selfishly, like an overprotective parent. The man in front of her seemed genuine in seeking her friendship or at the very least, a truce for the sake of their beloveds.

"Yes, my Prince," she replied, showing her willingness to accept him as a comrade but still honoring his position as a royal. Besides, nothing in their official relationship had changed yet. "I will refrain from speaking of our conversation with Kirishima. The proclamation is yours and my master's to make."

"You've always been good at sticking to customs and protocol. That has made you an excellent go-between for Midoriya."

"Thank you." She blushed again from the unexpected compliment.

"You may go," he told her politely, waving her away.

Nerissa curtsied once more before taking her leave of the man. After closing the door behind herself, she leaned against it, blowing out a breath it felt like she had been holding the entire time she had been in his room. Weariness set in, a bone tired exhaustion more from the emotional roller coaster she had been on recently than her journey through rough, freezing seas to arrive at the island.

"What happened in there?" Kirishima inquired, making her gasp and jump at his unexpected presence so close to her.

"I delivered my message," she answered bluntly without going into details.

"You look tired," he said without asking any further questions for which she was grateful.

"I am," she confirmed, giving him a slow smile on shaky lips.

She wasn't exactly lying to him, but she wasn't telling him all of the truth either. Being deceitful, even by omission, to him made her uncomfortable. They had always been honest and up front with each other about everything, their jobs as emissaries making it necessary. They had been friends and had almost become lovers until the prince interrupted. She had sworn an oath of secrecy to Kirishima's liege not only for personal reasons but above that, for bigger reasons than all of their feelings. This merger was not only about creating a marriage but also linking two kingdoms.

"I'll show you to a guest room," the sad looking Kirishima offered, turning his back on her to lead her down the hall.

Nerissa followed, although she did not want to stay in a guest room alone. She wanted to be with him.

"But your room is right here," she said, stopping in front of his door.

"Yeah, but - "

"I want to stay with you."

"There's something you're not telling me," he accused as he peered at her with suspicion through narrowed lids.

"For the sake of us all, I can't. You have to understand. I'm sorry," she apologized, her chin lowering to her chest. She could not bear for him to look at her with mistrust.

"Okay. I'll trust you. Mostly, because I've trusted my Prince longer," he added when she raised her head to look at him. He pushed open the door to his room. "Stay with me."

She smiled at him. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here it is, the sexy encounter between them. This is also the final chapter in this long short story. The previous chapter was a slight meandering down a rabbit trail to enable these two to have a happy ending in this short but sweet story. Happy reading and please enjoy!

* * *

"Always?" Kirishima questioned her, following her into his bed chamber. "That's an awfully bold statement."

Nerissa cried out when he seized her hand, spinning her around as if they were on a dance floor before pulling her up close to his body. Her chest flattened against his hard abdomen. The scales comprising the fitted top of her dress fell away from her breasts and torso, dissolving into droplets of water that hissed and evaporated into tiny puffs of steam from the heat of the fire dragon's body vaporizing them.

"You've always been one to make bold statements," he said, his eyes capturing hers with his mesmerizing gaze.

"Here's another one," she warned him, linking her hands behind his neck as she stared up at him. "I love you."

She had confessed her love for him to Prince Bakugou so it was time to declare her feelings to him in no uncertain terms.

"You love me," he stated as if in a daze, his widened eyes fuzzy with intense, tender emotions.

"Is it really that surprising?" she chuckled self-consciously.

Suddenly apprehension took hold of her, squeezing her chest and her throat, constricting her breathing. Had she misinterpreted something in their conversation? In the last few months of covert flirting, hidden in plain sight to keep their masters of suspecting anything, perhaps she had assumed too much.

"I'm not surprised. It's just..." He paused, unsure of the correct words to say. "It's just so amazing to hear out loud because I loved you in secret for so long."

"Oh," she sighed, her heart swelling with the encompassing love she held for him.

"I love you too." He slid his fingers through her hair, smiling down at her.

Nerissa enclosed his neck more securely when he bent down to kiss her. The remainder of her enchanted clothing transformed into water to be burned away by the heat of the man kissing her. Her body was lifted and carried to the bed. She sank into the soft as a cloud mattress.

Kirishima stood beside the bed, staring at her as he allowed his own magically conjured clothing to drop off into nothingness. His leathery red wings withdrew behind his back. The long pointed horns that twisted near the ends slowly shrank and disappeared into his hair.

"You don't have to do that," she said, sitting up to touch his flat, washboard belly. The muscles quivered under her fingers. "Leave the rest. You're a dragon. My dragon."

"I am," he agreed, placing his hand over hers that slid up his abdomen to his chest. "And you're mine, water nymph."

Nerissa placed a kiss on his abdomen above his belly button. She placed another on his hip bone, dropping subsequent pecks along the line of muscle outlining his hip. Her palm glided across his chest, her fingertips grazing his nipple which immediately hardened to a stiff point from her gentle touch. There was a rumble from deep in his chest, a moan withheld, that vibrated his body under her mouth and hand.

"Please," he whispered, his tail wrapping around her wrist to pull her hand away.

"Aw, that's not fair," she whined teasingly.

"No, it's not," he returned, pushing her back with a light hand on her shoulder.

Nerissa smiled at him as he climbed onto the bed, getting on all fours to hover over her. Her hands roamed over his body, delighting in the contrast of silky smooth skin, hard lines, and unyielding muscle. Her eyelashes floated down to her cheek in preparation for his kiss which was always welcome, always tender. A sigh of contented bliss passed through her parted lips when his mouth slid from hers to brush over chin then plant a sweet kiss to her neck. His soft lips touched the hollow of her neck, her collar bone, the swell of her breast.

"Eijirou," she whispered, her fingers finding their way into his hair.

Although his hair appeared rigid and spiky, it felt downy soft like a feather on her fingers. The hair on the top of his head tickled her chin as he moved lower to take her nipple into his mouth. Her mouth dropped open, emitting a muted cry of pleasure mixed with pain when his sharp teeth nicked the sensitive protuberance of hardened flesh. Immediately he licked over it in apology, sucking lightly to elicit more pleasure that unfurled in long ribbons of pure sensation to her toes and through her fingertips.

Nerissa writhed under him, a heated heaviness growing in her pelvis as the blood rushed and pooled there in anticipation. Her hands wandered across his shoulders, down his arms and back up, luxuriating in every muscle before he continued his exploration of her body moving further downward. The increasing distance prevented her from being able to touch more than the tops of his shoulders.

His warm hands roved over her outer thighs as his lips pressed kiss after kiss to her belly. Intense warmth played along her inner thighs from the tendrils of his breath blowing out against her skin between each peck he placed on her inner thighs. She moaned plaintively from the yearning smoldering inside of her.

Biting her lower lip to hold back a loud exclamation, she arched her back when his finger slipped inside of her to explore the wetness, testing how she would accept him. He slid in another finger, stretching, massaging, bringing her enjoyment and alleviating the pressure of her overwhelming craving for him. But she still wanted him with every fiber of her being.

Nerissa wanted all of him. Everything. His heart and his body, his devotion and his desire. She wanted to possess him and belong to him in return. Forever and always.

She grunted in disappointment when he removed his fingers. He immediately resumed to his sensual exploration of her body with his mouth, tongue, and hands. He left behind a tingling reminder wherever he touched her in his travels back up her torso. His mouth captured hers hungrily, consuming her with an ardent kiss.

"I love you, my darling," he said, his voice hoarse with intense emotion. He positioned himself between her legs, keeping his hips raised until she was ready to take him.

"I love you too, Eijirou," she returned, placing her hands on his hips to pull him into her.

Nerissa spread her legs wider, accepting him with a whimper. Cautiously, he pushed deeper and deeper. The fit was tight, a little uncomfortable, a new experience for her body. His entire body trembled with restraint as he pulled back then sank into her again.

Her eyes examined every expression that flitted across his handsome face. When sliding into her body, his face relaxed, wearing an expression of ecstasy, unadulterated rapture. He emitted a moan that made embers break loose from the pit in her belly and slither through her veins like microscopic bits of fire, setting every nerve ablaze. After reaching the hilt, his pubis ground against hers momentarily to create the most magnificent sensation of carnal indulgence. Upon withdrawing, his face collapsed into a tortured expression akin to pain; eyebrows drawing together, nostrils flaring, his jaw tensing, and his teeth catching his lower lip to hold back a moan that became a muffled whimper in his throat.

"Eijirou, let me hear you," she begged, raising her hips up to him to meet his next thrust.

He opened his mouth, issuing a loud cry of her name. She moaned his in return, her fingers gripping his hips so powerfully her fingernails bit into his skin. A moan, loud and long, almost like a strangled howl ejected from his throat. She pulled him down with her hands to take more of him, to give him more pleasure while increasing her own. The flames of desire burned hotter inside both of them with each movement, slowly devouring them with passion as their bodies moved faster. Burning hotter, raging out of control, and swallowing them until there was nothing left.

When it was over, Eijirou lay down beside her, taking her into his arms. He fitted his body to hers, his front to her back, spooning her, cuddling her. His lips grazed the back of her neck, tickling her, making her squirm as goosebumps raised over her entire body. She giggled, threading her fingers through his to hold his hand that was draped over her bare hip.

"Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing his chin across the bumpy flesh on her shoulder. The fire inside the furnace of his body increased in temperature to warm her.

"How could I be cold? You're a living fireplace," she said, snuggling her body more closely to his. "You tickled me a little, that's all."

"When you said you'd be with me always, did you mean always as in forever or always as in you'll be mine until I see you again?" he questioned her. "Have you decided to stay with me? What about your master? What will Prince Bakugou say?"

Nerissa struggled to turn over while remaining in his embrace so she could face him. She kissed his lips briefly, combing her fingers through his spiked red hair.

"Things are about to change. A lot. But for the better. We can be together, for as long as we live," she said, kissing him when he tried to speak. "I promise you."

"So _forever_ , forever?" he questioned her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Forever and always, my love."


End file.
